The Rain
by AnimeTasha
Summary: [AgitoOCAkito friendship] Who would have thought the Fang King and loud mouth side would have trouble with telling someone they like them?


A/N: Well I got bored about 1am this morning, I wasn't sleeping that well either, and wrote this. It's not my best stuff but I like it.

This was actually a Reader/Agito, Reader/Akito (friendship) one-shot. But due to the rules of this site I had to change it to an OC.

Anyways, enough of my talking.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

The Rain 

Night seems almost impossible 'cause of all the lights from buildings, billboards, street lights and lamps. The air wasn't that cold but from the look of the clouds it wouldn't be that long before the rain will descend; washing away everything it touches. Looking to the sky I see why many AT riders love to fly; I myself enjoy it just like the next person. The wind in ones hair, the freedom it brings. Truly something amazing.

_I wonder…just how many AT riders there are here in Japan and, possibly, the world. And how many teams are out there. Not to mention how many roads could there be. So many things for just something as simple at AT's_, I thought never losing sight of the dark sky.

But lately something other then these devices to the skies has been on my mind. It's more someone then something. The first time I actually saw him was not far from here and pretty much close to the school grounds. I was treking it home after doing some work for a relative, but I made the mistake to wearing my AT's around the area. My AT's sound had caught his ears and increased his blood lust.

_Agito…_the name ran consistently through my mind, _before you really got to know Ikki you only thought of power. Those hooks on the ends of your orange straps…they have seen so much blood and yet even after everything you still wear them. Are they a reminder to what you have been through? Does your past really mean that much to you?_

I sighed turning my gaze down to the city before me; I stood in the same spot like every night, on a reasonably tall building over looking everything. If I looked closely I could see the many different AT riders making their way to places of importance, and then there are those who just ride to practice and enjoy the freedom given to them.

But sadly not everyone chooses to fly; I myself didn't know how to fly up until about two months ago. I was blind to everything that I can see now; Ikki, his team and even Agito opened my eyes to that. I didn't believe anyone could fly; flying back then to me was either jumping or falling but then when those around me did it I saw the joy that something that simple brought to them.

**#Flash Back#**

It had been a simple AT gathering; many local teams reaching for the top of the tower, regular AT riders without teams and of course people who watch and didn't ride. Anna had shown up around eight o'clock; many people were there but not as many as expected since it was still early in the night. She was tired and didn't have time to go home and change, but thankfully she had taken precaution and packed a change of clothes, after all Anna couldn't do any tricks in such a shot and flowing skirt. A simple pair of slightly baggy jeans replaced that damned skirt, while a tad padded vest covered the plain white T-shirt that took over for the sailor top of her uniform.

"Anna!" a familiar voice called out to her right, they sounded happy to see her even though it had only been a few hours since they parted.

Gliding over to the group Anna replied with a 'hello'. Mostly everyone was there; Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha, Ringo, Yayoi, Emily and, the person who called out to you, Akito. Agito didn't seem to be around just yet but in time he would rear his slightly psychotic head. But still, Akito was the sweetest person she could know. His somewhat innocent nature made her smile.

"Anna! Annie! Anna" Akito sung gliding around her with a bright smile, in a weird way it reminded her of how he usually acted with Ikki.

After all Akito was, by what she knew and seen, gay. There were even pictures of the boy in a white dress, possibly a wedding dress? But back to the present. Anna smiled softly at the boy and even giggled when he almost tripped over his own feet. He was such a little brother to her and Agito…he was not so much a little brother.

"Anna! Are you going to be looking for a team tonight? You know Ikki and the guys would have you on the team in a heart beat!" Akito stated stopping in front of her.

_He looks so cute in his uniform_, she thought smiling brightly, "I don't think I want to join a team…not right now anyways" Anna told the boy before her.

As much as she enjoyed AT's, joining a team was like joining a gang. Akito pouted and pulled the puppy dog eyes. So he was bringing out the big guns, huh? Anna wasn't going to fall for it, not one bit!

"That won't work Akito, you should know that by now" she stated with a sigh.

After that little predicament that also consisted of his questioning her why it wouldn't work then a small tantrum and finally him sulking. Ikki and the boys soon told him to suck it up and get over it because they had to watch a match between these two teams ranking at C level. At that Agito came out. The look in his eye could make anyone's blood run cold.

The match was a simple race for the emblems of their and the other teams which were located somewhere in the city. Racing from roof top to roof top they had to actually work as a team to find, retrieve and get back to the gathered people. It may sound simple but in the end it wasn't thanks to Akito's brother and his squad of losers. All the riders took off, everyone; man, woman, teen and, possibly, child for themselves. But not for Kogarasumaru it wasn't like that, the girls didn't have their AT's; well both Ringo and Emily didn't have their AT's. So the boys had arranged to have them standing and leaning on their backs. Only Agito was the one not there, he didn't see the point in helping them.

Taking off Kogarasumaru, the girls and Anna treked it down the street until it was blocked off making them all head almost out of town. Soon the only way to avoid them and to get back to the city, and home, was to go roof to roof. Then the rain came down, how slightly unlucky they all were. The water only made things harder, any of them could slip falling not just on the roof but over the edge of a building and becoming a nice smudge on the ground below.

Talking about slipping that was what happened to Anna, she had put to much pressure on her AT's causing it to speed up but the mix of water only caused the wheels to lose grip. She began to fall to the left but thanks to someone grabbing her hand and arm, she didn't fall missing out on the bruises, cuts, etc. The both of them leapt to the next building and looking to her hero and surprise it was Agito. His serious face had Anna confused. Why did he help you just then?

"Stop looking at me like that!" he barked softly, annoyance lacing every word.

Letting go of his hand Anna fixed herself up as they all continued on jumping roofs. But the last obstacle home was that of a tall tower. Ikki's order was to climb it and jump, Anna found it a little mad but just decided to trust him. And doing just that paid off. Their laughter, giggles and smiles opened up a new door to her. As she stayed in her slightly crouching position like she usually would when jumping, the others seemed to be enjoying the fall, the freedom that only came at that height. It confused Anna to the deepest extent.

"Lighten up" Agito's voice came from her left, "enjoy the freedom of flying".

Anna just blinked turning from him to the others and then back to Agito once more, "what do you mean 'freedom of flying'? This couldn't even be classes as flying" her voice was full of confusion.

Her words caused a sigh to leave Agito, "see the joy this simplest thing brings them…the freedom of being able to fly, or something close to it, is something that once could only be dreamt".

In a weird way his words seemed to make sense. Relaxing her body to just absorb the wind and rush, Anna found a new respect for them all. Ikki might be a pervert, idiot, a few screams lose and all that, but one things for sure he was right about this. That day marked a new beginning, the day Anna discovered and choose her wings.

**#End Flash Back#**

_Not only did I have a new respect for them…my respect only grew more for you, Agito_, I closed my eyes while smiling softly,_ you have learned so much from Ikki…even Akito has learned as well. You seem to be happy with everything and that makes me happy…a person who has come to care so much about you._

Slowly I began to open my eyes as I feel that I am no longer alone. I clearly know who it is, his aura is unmissable. Turning around I only proved to be right as his smiling face looked at me, his eye patch to the right, Akito.

"I thought I would find you up here Annie!" he said clasping his hands together in delight, his smile only growing wider.

"What is it Akito? Did Ikki get his head caught in the fence at school again?" I sighed remembering all to well that night.

Akito shook his head, "no…he didn't" he laughed cutely gliding over and standing before me, "I am here to talk to you…on behalf of Agito!"

Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms over my chest, "oh really? Is the great Fang King scared to talk to me and what about?"

"No he's not, he just doesn't know how to say what I am about to say" Akito replied blinking, "well…you see Annie, Agito…oh how do I say it!" he sighed.

"Just spit it out Akito, it couldn't really be that important since it's from Agito" I stated turning back to the city.

But what did Akito have to say that would be hard for both sides to say? As I said it mustn't be that important considering its Agito. He rarely comments a person or even talks to them. I am lucky to even have him around most nights I am out. Almost every night he is by my side gliding right beside me, both of us leaving our marks for everyone to see.

"Agito…Agito likes you!" Akito's sudden blurting of words brought me back to reality.

It was then a few minutes after that those words sunk in, my eyes grew wide with realisation and confusion. Agito, as in Fang King and slightly psychotic, likes me. But why? I'm not the greatest person in the world, I have my faults and strengths just like the next person, so why?

"Akito…" my voice was softly and somewhat breathless, "your not…your not joking with me, right?"

The boy shook his head, "no Annie…Agito actually likes you…"

At that moment, that silent moment, the rain decided to come down. First it was softly and then slowly it got a little heavier. I continued to look at Akito through my bangs that were about sticking to my forehead. I didn't know what to say, I was truly speechless. What would one say at this moment? The cliché 'I like him too' or maybe the 'oh my! I feel the same way', my list goes on thanks to those damned chick flick movies.

"Annie…say something, anything" Akito was frowning, don't frown Akito it doesn't suit you!

"I…I don't know what to say" I mumbled still stricken with surprise.

Turning away I tried to compose myself and some words, during that time I'm guessing Agito decided to come out. He didn't look to happy, but when does he? He moved to my side and I noticed, not just he was there but he was Agito. I felt nervous and shy, why? I've never been like that before, is it because I know he supposedly likes me?

"Anna…" he said in a normal voice, "Akito…Akito told you, didn't he?"

I nodded making him sigh, "I was planning to tell you…but Akito, Akito beat me to it thinking I wouldn't tell you".

He looked away, anywhere but at me for the moment and I was doing the same. I had feelings for him, I cared about him more then probably anyone else but why do I feel the way I do. I could possibly return his feelings. With a sigh I turned to him with a look that clearly told Agito what I was thinking and feeling.

"Agito…I don't know what to say" I paused, "yes I care about you…maybe more then anyone and I could possibly return those feelings of yours but-"

I didn't get to finish because without knowing it, Agito had closed the gap between us. His lips claming mine in a simple kiss. It might have been simple but it showed me that there were a small amount of fire works between us. His hands ran down my long, and now soaked, sleeves before taking mine. Our fingers lacing together, something I never thought he would do. He might suffer from blood lust from time to time but under that angry shark beats the heart of a teenage boy, an Akito. My eyes closed savouring the kiss before Agito took it to a deeper level.

His visible eye seemed to study my reactions to this kiss. The fire works becoming more then I thought, the pleasure and passion only grew. Pleased with himself Agito slowly began to end the kiss leaving me to open my eyes and to meet his eye. I know my eyes were glazed over in an array of emotions. Who would have thought the other half of Akito could kiss so well, did he learn from Akito? Nuh, then he would have had to learn from Akito and kissing guys.

"Agito…" I was breathless, "maybe…maybe there is something there…b-between us".

Smiling happily, and successfully, Agito used our laced hands to pull me closer to him. His hands leaving mine before he wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms went around his neck as we stood at eye level. It's a good thing I wasn't taller then him or else it would be a little difficult for it to feel as good as it did. Being so caught up in the moment neither of us seemed to take notice of the rain that came down around us.

_I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss in the rain…and I like it_, I thought with a bright smile as I rested my forehead against his, _but I hope we don't get sick…_

Fin_  
_


End file.
